Vault of the Vanir
by Lord Vidar Odinsen
Summary: This may look very Similar to the Lost Archive of Asgard, because it was but also includes Crossovers, as with the the Archive all stories here may be adopted if so requested
1. A New Foe

Harry had just beat Voldemort for the fifth time and finally made the ministry admit that maybe he could be back. "What the heck? I beat him in their own building for crying out loud." Harry said aloud while wondering around the park he had been living beside his entire life.

Suddenly Harry's foot collided with something hard but light. Looking down towards the ground Harry was momentarily blinded before a picture appeared above the device.

"Hello Earthling I am Braniac the master of all the universe and you are now my servant until I see fit to rid myself of you. Are you willing?" The Hologram asked kindly.

"If I were to join you hypothetically what would I get in return?" Harry asked interested.

"Well Hadrian James Potter to begin with I would bring you forward to the era of my only grandson Braniac five with whom you will join and help eliminate the old race of Manhunters. In return I will destroy your barriers that allow the old human Albus Dumbledore to control you and keep you weak. You will also gain allies and skills that most earthlings only see as pieces of fictional work." The Voice said politely.

"What do you mean by abilities that most would see as only fictional?" Harry asked now very interested.

"Well aside from the fact you will be given 31st century equipment I will if you give me permission join with your body and make your skin harder than steel and give you access to more of your brain capacity. Along with these things my grandson will equip you with a device that will allow you to fly without any help except that device. He will also find out if he can give you any other 'super powers'." The voice said with a smile in his voice.

"Okay I am up for it how do I join?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well young Hadrian all you need to do is touch this hologram projector and I will be able to unleash your magical potential." The voice said kindly.

Harry unable to wait quickly touched the device which sent a jolt of electricity through his system. Unkowingly Harry by accepting to touch the hologram projector allowed himself to become the servant and slave to Braniac.

"Well now Hadrian James I need you to go to Gringotts and take out all your gold from your vault and place it into a trunk so that Albus Dumbledore cannot continue to feed money to Super Man am I understood?" Brainiac asked in Harry's mind while pulling mermories and sorting them so Harry would become stronger.

"Of course Master Braniac." Harry said before Apparating away because Braniac figured out how by using his memories of side along apparating to determine how it was done.

Getting to Diagon Alley Harry quickly entered into the bank and did as Braniac requested to the absolute horror of the goblins.

"Good now Hadrian I need you to return home and wait on your bed until I have my grandson come and retrieve you." Braniac said in Harry's mind having finished sorting his memories and unleashing his magics.

"Of course lord Braniac." Harry said in his mind before Braniac removed his probe from Harry's mind leaving him on his bed waiting until Braniac 5 showed up.


	2. Hal Jordan Greatest Green Lantern

**AN: I do not own DC comics or any of the heroes thereof. I wrote this because it came to me. I might have a few other DC comic crossovers.**

 _Dear Lantern of Sector 2814 Hal Jordan,_

 _By Order of Oa you are summoned for a disciplinary council and likely prison sentence. You are to come to Oa immediately or face ring deactivation. Once on Oa you will enter the Guradian Chambers for your trial._

 _Yours in Brotherhood,_

 _Alpha Lantern of Sector 2814 Kyle Rayner_

"What a way to start a day a letter from my latest and most irritating apprentice." Hal Jordan said aloud after reading the letter.

"What is wrong love?" Carol Ferris asked seeing his glum appearance upon walking into the main room.

"Nothing major just the dumb old Guardians are out for me again. My question is what do they have against me? I mean I have helped them keep peace in the universe for the past 20 years and for the past five there has been no conflict at all." Hal said running his hand down his face.

"But Hal weren't you going to be heading to Oa today anyway?" Carol asked moving towards him in a lusty manner.

"Yea I was but now I can't just enjoy myself now I have a bloody trial that I am being 'convicted' of a crime I never committed." Hal said before kissing Carol gently on the lips and donning his uniform he had dubbed his master of the universe uniform. **AN: link to see uniform will be at the bottom of the chapter**

"Well be nice to all your other girls for me and don't do anything you wouldn't do if I were there." Carol said moving back and getting a wave from Hal went into the other room.

*************************************Time Skip********************************

Arriving on Oa a group starts to form.

"So Jordan thought you could make it huh." Kyle said rudely to Hal who was just landing. "And here I was hoping you would not show so I could deactivate your ring."

"If you would be so kind and hold your tongue Lantern Rayner it would be greatly appreciated as some of us are glad that this brave young but powerful being is among us." A blue man said as he came floating over to the group.

"Ganthet my friend how are you?" Hal asked seeing the old looking man.

"I am well my old friend I do miss my mate who is watching over Odym. Now before you ask I did not summon you it was your old 'friend' Scar who demanded this trial and as he is the leader of the guardians once more I could not prevent it. Now the trial will begin in about five hours so enjoy yourself until then." Ganthet said before floating away.

"Since when have you been any of the guardian's friends?" Kyle sneered obviously angry that Ganthet just reprimanded him not congratulated him for being prepared to deactivate Hal's ring."

"Just shut ya trap would ya." Kilowog snapped Kyle seeing him fuming.

"Remember Lantern Rayner Hal has been in the Corp for fourteen years longer than you, you only saw then end of the fifteen year Lantern war. Hal saw it all. Arisia said walking over to Hal before pulling his face down to hers and kissing him passionately.

"But he is the cause of the war. If Abin Sur would not have been killed then Sinestro would have never turned evil and so the war would have never happened." Kyle said fuming at the attention this 'dark' Lantern was getting.

"That is a lie Brother and you know it. Also Hal did not kill Abin Sur Atrocitus did that." Kylie Rayner the youngest of the Lanterns of Sector 2814 and Twin sister of Kyle Rayner said before doing the same thing that Arisia had just done moments before.

"Shut up Lantern Kylie Rayner I am the Alpha Lantern of Sector 2814 and so all Lanterns under my jurisdiction will obey me or have their rings deactivated." Kyle said with his teeth clenched in rage.

"Kyle you may be the Alpha Lantern and have the power to do that and they will obey you but Hal is many things more than you. Such as soon to be Prince of Betrassus, Senior Lantern of Sector 2814, only male member of the Star Sapphires and many other titles." Iolande said which made Hal's jaw drop when she said that he was soon to be prince of her home world.

"Besides Kyle even if you were to deactivate his ring he would still harness the power of the green lantern. He is the host of ion that he likes the best so he would lend him his power." Droxelle said walking up to Hal with Iolande while after kicking Kyle in the shins.

"Wait Iolande what was that about me becoming prince of Betrassus?" Hal asked after the latest two girls pulled him into French kisses.

"Well as you have so much power and I am the last heir to the throne and I like you daddy has agreed to allow you to become prince of Betrassus you only have to have sex with me until new life is created and then you're the prince." Iolande said smirking at the grin that over took his face.

"What if the bastard loses his power of being a Green Lantern?" Kyle asked looking lustily at Iolande.

"Well Kyle old man ancestor of mine as Droxelle said previously he cannot lose the power of the Green Lantern. Ion likes him. The only way he could is if he bet his power in a hand to hand battle against you and lost." Cary Wren a Green Lantern who had been forced into the past by Kyle's stupidity said before walking up and pulling Hal into a kiss while grinding against him.

"I said that all Green Lanterns under my jurisdiction as Alpha Lantern of Sector 2814 must obey my orders and my order is to not associate with the fallen Lantern Hal Jordan!" Kyle almost screamed out in anger.

"I am sorry to say my young companion but you may not oppose your will on others as that is funneling the Red Lantern power of rage." Boodikka said as she pushed him to the ground before kissing Hal deeply.

"Do I have no support here?" Kyle wined as he stood back up.

"Yes I support you." Came the response from a number of Lanterns including Guy Gardner, Kaylark, Hannu, Green Man, Sendrina, Turytt, and Soranik Natu.

"Young Alpha Lantern Rayner I commend you for your actions against this pitiful Lantern who is to be executed. Lantern Jordan of Sector 2814, Lantern Baz of Sector 2814, Lantern Gardener of Sector 2814, Lantern Stewart of Sector 2814, Lantern Scott of Sector 2814, Lantern Wren of

Sector 2814, and Lantern Jade of Sector 2814 remove your rings and turn them over to Alpha Lantern Rayner at this time." A man looking similar to Ganthet but with half his face Scarred.

"If I may inquire why the Lanterns of Sector 2814 must all turn over their power rings to your pet the Alpha Lantern member of the Honor Guard who is not required to protect the Sector of his birth?" Allen Scott the Eldest of the Lanterns but not the longest member of the Corp asked.

"Yes I also am troubled by the idea of leaving a sector without a Lantern to protect it Scar." Hal said spitting out the name like it had a bad taste in his mouth.

"While it is of no importance to you as you are nothing but a member of the Corps that I head I will tell you none the less. Sector 2814 is to be judged. Any race with any wars in their history will be eliminated and any that have none will be moved to Sector 0666 before Sector 2814 is eliminated along with all races with wars in their history which will be sent there." Scar said smiling at the shocked faces he saw other than from Hal and Kyle.

"Okay my lord Scar if that is your plan how will you kill yourself and the other Guardians and Lanterns? I know as I have seen the book of Oa as well as joined by Ion. I know that all races have had wars so unless you plan on ending the universe I will not hand over my ring." Hal said smirking when Scar went pale.

"Fine I admit it, it was a hoax put on by me to see how much you would be willing to give to remain a Lantern and you Lantern Jordan of Sector 2814 failed and I will use all my influence in the Council to have you imprisoned before executed." Scar said before floating off.

Entering the Council Chambers one of the Guardians floated down. "Hal Jordan you have been summoned before the Council of Oans to find if you are worthy of keeping you place among us. You will be questioned and if found guilty will be imprisoned before being executed. Do you promise to answer all questions to the best of your ability honestly?"

"I Do."Hal said trying to be kind as this guardian had never done him wrong.

"Then let the trial begin."The Guardian said before floating back up to his pedestal and Hal created a white chair construct.

"You dare use power in this council!" Scar yelled seeing Hal sit down.

"Brother Scar he has done no wrong as he was never told he was unable to do as he has done." Ganthet said getting a glare from Scar. "Let us proceed with the questioning."

"Of course Brother." Scar sneered before turning to Hal. "Are you or were you ever a member of the Sinestro Corp?"

"I am." Hal said calmly.

"Are you an active member of that corp?" Scar sneered at Hal

"I am." Hal said calmly again getting some of the Guardians to gasp in shock.

"What entity do you most respect?" Scar asked smiling.

"The White entity." Hal said once more calmly.

"And may we ask why that is and not Ion?" Scar said again.

"Of course Scar follower of Nekron. I respect the White entity as she represents life and all that is contained therein. Ion is just the entity of willpower which cannot exist without life." Hal said smirking at the look of shock from the Guardians when he mentioned Nekron.

"How many Corp are you actively a member of. Which ones are you not?" Scar said glaring at Hal.

"I am an active member of nine of the ten corp. Those being Green, White, Sinestro, Red, Orange, Blue, Indigo, Star Sapphire, and Gray. I am not an active member of Nekron's Corp of the Black Lanterns but I am sure that one day I will once more become an active member." Hal said calmly.

"And may I ask my dear friend what is the Gray Corp over I have never heard of them." Ganthet said kindly.

"The Gray Lantern Corp has only has three members who are myself, Lucifer Morningstar, and Elaine Belloc. Led by the Presence we exist to keep balance in the universe. Elaine is the central member as she is a member of all ten corp. I as I said previously am a member of nine as is Lucifer but while I am a White Lantern he is a Black Lantern. Elaine has the Presence of Radiant the Spirit of Mercy. Lucifer has the Presence of Galid the Spirit of Wrath. I have the Presence of Aztar the Spirit of Vengeance." Hal said calmly.

"Well I believe we have heard enough. I set forth the motion of execution of this Fallen Lantern. Who agrees say Aye." Scar said smirking.

"Aye, Aye, Aye." Was heard around the room.

"Any opposed say Née." Scar said and one Née was heard from Ganthet. "Motion carried let the accused leave for an hour such that he can say his last goodbyes if he is not back here within an hour he will have his ring deactivated and Lanterns will be sent to execute him" Scar said before floating down and away.

The first Guardian to speak spoke once more. "Court adjourned!"

"An hour okay I am fine with that but I will be leaving Oa for that time." Hal said with red power erupting from him.

"Where will you go my friend?" Ganthet asked his favorite Lantern.

"To my base near Oa where I can contact my brothers." Hal said before flying off leaving a sad guardian in his wake.

"Good luck my friend." Ganthet said sadly before floating away.

 **A short while later on the moon of Oa.**

"Hal what are you doing here I have not asked you to come here. Its Scar isn't it?" A black hair woman asked Hal when he landed on the moon.

"Yes my dear it was I have an hour before I am 'executed'." Hal said before touching his green lantern ring. "All Lanterns of who are my brothers in arms still come to the moon of Oa and those who are not my brothers should you come before the hour you will die." Hal said to the ring.

Within minutes a large group of green lanterns landed in the clearing beside Hal.

"All yellow lanterns who are my brothers in arms come to the moon of Oa. Those who wish me harm come and you come to die." Hal said touching his yellow ring before tossing it onto the ground and doing the same with all of the rest of his rings until he had no rings on his hand.

"My brother why have you asked me here?" A man with blond hair and golden wings asked Hal.

"Lucifer my brother the 'Guardians' of the Universe are going to execute me at the hour. But am I going to go quietly. No of course not." Hal said smiling as he put his rings back on one by one.

Within a few minutes more lanterns of all corps started coming and landing and Hal saw some green lanterns out of the clearing on the ground dead. When Hal only had half an hour left the last ones of the lanterns had arrived and the group was over 10,000 strong before out of the sky 10 entities came down to the planet.

"Hal Jordan we know of your worth and we know that Scar has tried to gain more power than he deserves total destruction and so we wish for you to know that we are with you in your plan." The entities said as a whole group.

"Great beings I thank you. Now I am going to go to Oa alone in 25 minutes and offer up myself. Green Lanterns you will be able to sense when my ring is deactivated it is then that you all leave and come down onto Oa as one force against the Guardians save Ganthet. For this next 25 minutes I will be spending with all of my mates in case they do the unthinkable and manage to execute me before we can defeat them." Hal said before walking a distance away and was followed be a rather large group of women.

 **AN: Please review and tell me how I did.**

 **AN2: If you cannot tell I dislike Kyle Rayner and I am sorry if you do don't hate.**

 **Link mentioned above:** **. ?FID=40122 Yes I do realize that the link says it is Kyle Rayner but I prefer to think it is Hal Jordan**

 **AN3: Kylie Rayner is Kyle Rayner from Earth 11**


	3. Harry Potter Master of Death

**I have been told that I need to add backstory to this however I cannot seem to go anywhere from here so if you want to adopt this story please do just PM me.**

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked seeing Harry head to the door of Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione I have been thinking that the only way I can beat Voldemort is by getting the unbeatable wand from the tomb of Professor Dumbledore." Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry you know that it is not unbeatable nothing is." Hermione said begging.

"Hermione that is where you are wrong the only reason Dumbledore lost it was because he wanted to die. What can't you see about that?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Mate you have been telling Hermy she is wrong a lot lately I think you might be going dark." Ron said walking into the room.

"What did you say Ronald?" Harry asked as a wind slammed Ron into a wall that held the picture of Walburge Black.

"I just said you are going dark. Hermy I think we should leave. Harry has been corrupt by the magic in the house." Ron said but finding he could not move.

"I am not going dark. You are nothing but a blood traitor saying that. For that you will suffer." Harry growled out before moving his wrist and moving Ron to the ceiling twenty feet up and then moved him so he was hanging by his toes.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked looking in fear at Ron.

"Hermione he is trying to get you to betray me. I can't have you betray me." Harry said pleading with Hermione.

"Harry just go and do what you will. I will stay here and think about it." Hermione said with her voice on the edge of tears.

"Fine Hermione but I beg of you to remain here. But it is ultimately your choice." Harry said before walking out of the house and apparating away.

 **Meanwhile in an alternate dimension.**

"This is strange. I have never felt one so close to being able to bring my brother under a mortal's command. I had his servant Thanatos make it so his tools of resurrection could never be regathered together by one person. It was bad enough when mortals of that world managed to yield his power in the past but for one to control my brother the entire dimension will fall." A White human being said to herself.

"So Sister you can sense I am almost ready to take your place. Why don't you just go and kill my soon to be servant and master like you have in the past. Send in your little Lanterns as you have to my servants in ages past." A Voice said from a coffin beside the woman.

"The bad thing Nekron is that he is destined to kill one who has become a nuisance to us both one man named Tom Marvolo Riddle." The woman said stiffly to the tomb.

"So the man is a plaything of fate. Why don't you just kill him as soon as he kills our annoyance?" Nekron asked.

"It is not that easy brother." The woman said before vanishing in a white flash.

"Yes I do know that Entity." Nekron said with a sad smile.

 **At Hogwarts**

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Professor McGonagall asked seeing her former student at the tomb of Albus Dumbledore at about midnight.

"Professor I have finally found a way to defeat Voldemort for good. Please go and I will get it I just can't trust anyone to know what I am doing when I know Tom is a skilled Legilimens." Harry said and waited until McGonagall walked away before opening the tomb.

Looking into the tomb Harry noticed that there was the ring that killed Albus as well as the wand in his shriveled hand. While he knew that he should not touch the ring Harry felt a calling from it and decided he would take it.

"How will I remove the ring from the finger that is shriveled. Wait I'll remove the finger then slide the ring off using the wand and my cloak." Harry said smiling and started his plan.

As soon as the cloak, wand, and stone all touched a black flash erupted from the ring as they all combined into one black ring with a odd design on it.

"This is odd but cool." Harry said before slipping the ring onto his finger and closing the tomb.


	4. Lines in the Sand What if

Summary: House decides to hire a recently accredited Nurse Practitioner to work under him and to complete all of his clinical hours. This works well for a while but then House sees women leave him.

Ages:

House 60

Ali and OC 17

Cameron 34

Dominika 29

Jessica Adams 27

Cuddy 45

"Cuddy I refuse to continue doing all of the clinical hours why can't I just have one of my staff do it for me?" House said one afternoon.

"House if I've told you once I have told you a million times. They can't because they are specialists and actually do their work unlike you." Cuddy said frustrated.

"Well I am also a professional and I do my work." House shot back.

"Fine I'll make you a deal. There is this new Nurse Practitioner who graduated with honors who recently applied to work here for half of what most Dr's charge for at least the first year. I was planning on hiring him as my personal secretary but I know you are more in need so I will have him work under you." Cuddy said smirking.

"What's the catch?" House asked suspiciously.

"Well other than that he will work for me for 4 hours a day he also gets to join in your group discussions." Cuddy said smirking still.

"Fine so long as he takes all of my clinical hours I'll do it." House said after a minute's hesitation.

"Then I'll call him up right now and he will start working under you in a week." Cuddy said.

"Well until then I have to finish treating a common cold victim" House said before leaving the room.

Time Skip A Week Later

"Hello I believe you are Dr. House am I correct?" A man who looked to be about 27 said approaching House.

"That I am and may I learn who you are?" House asked looking the younger man over.

"I am J Thorson the new Nurse Practitioner under you. Also Cuddy mentioned that you are bi but I am not so please don't look at me like a piece of meat." The younger man said.

"Well I had just figured that since you are a secretary that you would be into being dominated." House said receiving a glare.

"While I may be a secretary Dr. House that does not mean that I am gay. Now Cuddy told me that I am to do your clinic work so where am I to pick up your patients?" J asked.

"Second nurse in the office always keeps my paperwork. I send you an alert if we have a meeting." House said angrily.

"Works well for me. And House I do like being dominated just not by men." J said as he walked away.

Scene Change Clinic

"Hello Ma'am I was wondering if I could pick up Dr. House's patient info?" J asked the second nurse.

"You're the new Nurse Practitioner who works under House right?" The nurse asked.

"Yes that is me." J responded kindly.

"Well here is the patient's paperwork. Be warned though since House treated her father she has been calling him daily for the past three months." The nurse said.

"Okay then thanks for the head's up." J said before he entered the room.

"Who are you? I asked to be seen by Dr. House." The young woman said angrily.

"Well my dear House is currently meeting with Dr Cuddy so he asked me to do his clinical. What is your name by the way?" J asked kindly hoping the girl would not ask too many questions about where House was.

"Oh I'm Ali. If House can't treat me you will have to I guess." The young woman said smiling sweetly.

"Okay then let's start with some basic questions. How old are you?" J asked politely.

"17 and 9 months. Just 3 months until House will actually start answering my calls." Ali responded.

"What do you believe is wrong with you?"

"I think I caught what my father had?"

"So you think you have a cold?"

"Is that my father had. How about you have Dr House come in here?"

"Well let me finish my examination and if I can't figure out what is wrong." J said as he turned his back from Ali to he could retrieve his stethoscope. When he turned around he saw Ali had zipped her jacket down and revealed her teenage breasts.

Seeing J's look of question Ali smiled. "I just thought that it might help you be able to get my pulse better."

"I had good access with you shirt on but nevertheless I can do it with your shirt out of the way." J said with a smile at Ali.

"Well that's good." Ali said before Foreman came into the room.

"Where is House and what and who are you doing in his clinical office?" Foreman asked surprised.

"Well Eric is it I am J Thorson and the newest member of House's team. I was hired to do his clinical work and be Cuddy's secretary." J said with a smirk as Ali quickly pulled her jacket up so it once more covered her chest and shoulders.

"Still does not answer my question about where House is?" Foreman said angrily.

"I know you probably meant to come in here and be buggered by House but, he, more than likely is with Cuddy complaining about how she removed his blood stained carpet from his office." J said smirking when Foreman got even angrier when he mentioned that he wanted to be buggered.

"I am not gay! Also you do realize I could get you fired for sexually assaulting a patient." Foreman said smirking until he saw J's face never changed.

"That would mean I had to assault her. She opened her shirt so I could listen to her heart easier. Also according to Cuddy you are gay and that is how you paid your way through medical school." J said smirking more as Foreman quickly turned around and left the office slamming the door closed behind him.

"Well you handled that well. But you lied to me about where Dr House is." Ali said angrily but opening her jacket again anyway.

"No I did not. House was going to be called up by Dr. Cuddy for an explanation why he would not work in his office. Now let's finish your exam." J said calmly before listening to Ali's heart and doing his other normal examinations.

"Well it looks like you are good other than a fever, I'll write you up a prescription and you can be on your way." J said smiling.

"Well to be safe could you give me a full examination?" Ali asked smirking at J's look of surprise.

"I suppose we could do that but I thought you wanted to get with Dr. House." J said once he got over his shock of her request.

"Well you when you said to the other Dr that he probably wanted to be buggered by House I figured Dr. House must be gay and you're cute and nice so why not." Ali said sweetly.

Well Dr. House is not gay but more Bi sexual with a lot more practice with dominating men such as Dr. Wilson. Now how about we start that full physical." J said smirking at Ali's smile as she took her jacket off the rest of the way and began to take her jeans off.

As soon as Ali had slid her jeans off a knock was heard at the door.

"Please leave your underwear on and I'll find out who it is Ali." J said smirking before placing his clipboard down and going over to the door.

Opening the door J saw Cuddy.

"J I heard from Foreman you were sexually assaulting a patient? I don't want to believe him as if that is true I have to let you go and I personally like seeing you on your knees under my desk." Cuddy said pulling a riding crop out from behind her back.

"No Mistress I have not assaulted a patient. However the patient that I am seeing is the girl that has been calling House for the past 3 months and when I was going to take her vitals she slid her shirt down revealing her breasts and that is how she was when Foreman walked in." J said smiling at Cuddy as he quickly took the crop from her.

"Crap. Now that means she probably will start calling you as well as House." Cuddy said frustrated.

"Well look at it this way Lisa, House won't answer her calls but will probabley in 3 months once she turns 18. If she starts calling me I will answer the calls. She will then stop calling House and everything will be better." J said smirking at Cuddy's look of confusion.

"How would that be better?" Cuddy asked trying to figure it out.

"Lisa it would be better for her because I am 28, she is nearly 18, and House is nearly 62. Would you rather her be a playboy's trophy or have her dating me until I can get her to start dating someone else?" J asked smiling when he saw Cuddy agree at least in her eyes.

"But then you would leave me." Cuddy said faking sadness.

"My dear in my country I can have up to five wives. I don't think that having one older and one younger would keep me from having them both. Now I need to do a physical she requested and then more than likely have a meeting with House." J said before pulling Cuddy into a passionate kiss.

"You're right but once you get back to my office be prepared to be punished." Cuddy said breaking the kiss and taking the crop back.

"As you wish mistress." J said before reentering the exam room.

"Who was it?" Ali asked when J closed the door again.

"Oh just Dr Cuddy. Apparently Foreman went through with his threat but she believed me over him. Now how about you take your underwear off so I can do my exam." J said smirking.

"Okay Dr." Ali said seductively.

"Sorry my dear but I am not a Dr. But I do know one thing is that you are obviously quite sexually interested. Why is that? Did New Jersey run out of horny teenage boys recently?" J said getting down onto his knees with a glove on his hand.

"Oh yeah about 3 months ago about the time I first met Dr House." Ali said before adding. "But obviously I just needed to find the right Dr."

"Well I am glad to help." J said before sliding his fingers into her vagina slowly and doing a physical step by step.

Once J had finished he stood up and gently squeezed Ali's breasts.

"Well it seems like you are doing well other than a small flu bug but that should be gone within a week or two." J said before removing his glove and pocketing it.

"Well thank you for checking anyway." Ali said before starting to get redressed as J wrote up a prescription.

"You are welcome. Here is your prescription and my card in case you have any more problems give me a call." J said handing Ali a small pile of papers.

"Well how about a kiss to thank you for your help?" Ali asked before placing the papers down and kissing J gently on the lips before breaking it and putting her shirt back on and leaving the exam room.

"Well she had perfect timing." J thought to himself as his beeper started going off.

A Few Minutes Later in Wilson's office.

"So you decided to show up." House said rolling his eyes when J walked into the office.

"Yeah I just had to ask one of the nurses if they had seen where you and the team were meeting as I figured you would not be in your office because Cuddy took out the bloodstained carpet." J replied smartly.

"Oh so that is why we are meeting in here is because Cuddy removed biohazard carpeting?" Cameron said shocked.

"That is the reason according to Cuddy." J said smiling at Cameron.

"So who are you?" Chase asked confused.

"Oh I am the newest member of your team J Thorson. I am a Nurse Practitioner with no real area of non expertise as I went through a number more years of school so I am certified in midwifery, anesthesiology, cardiology, dermatology, gynecology, holistic medicine, hematology, radiology, sports med, primary care, urology, and pulmonology." J said smirking as the team's eyes widened more and more.

"Then why are you a Nurse not a Dr?" Foreman asked accusingly.

"Well Foreman two main reasons. First time, I was able to get all of the certifications in all of those areas in about the same time but going to school full time and working at a hospital part time. Second money, as a Nurse I don't have to pay as much to insurance and to get my doctorate in all those would cost into the millions which I did not want to have that much debt." J said.

"Well if you are so smart why don't you help us with this case." Foreman said angry that J had been smarter than himself.

"Well I don't know what is going on so how can I help?" J said simply before deciding he was tired of standing and went and sat down beside Cameron.

"So to get you up to date the kid we are treating was brought in once he started screaming while clutching his chest. He cannot make direct eye contact and he is always drawing lines on his blackboard." Chase said calmly while House and Foreman were glaring at him.

"Thank you Dr Chase I am glad that I am not the only male who is straight in the room. Now if I were to put in my two senses I would say take a blood sample and a stool sample. If either of them have any abnormalities look into those." J said calmly.

"Well I think that what the nurse said is a best bet so go do it." House said before getting up and walking out with Foreman following after him.

"How did you know I am straight?" Chase asked confused.

"Easy I know that House is a top if what he asked to first time he asked me is anything to go off and Foreman is also if the fact he got mad when I asked him if he needed House so House could bugger him is anything. Also you did not care when House and Foreman were glaring at you when you told me what was going on." J said calmly before his beeper started going off.

"Who is trying to contact you now?" Cameron asked as Chase stood up and left.

"Cuddy because I promised to go meet with her after the meeting." J said before standing up.

"Well I need to talk with Cuddy so how about we go together." Cameron said smiling when J offered his hand to help her stand.

"Fine with me." J said as he opened the door for Cameron.

A Few Minutes later when they got to Cuddy's Office.

"Cuddy you needed to see me?" J said smirking at her look of lust.

"You know why I need you now…" Cuddy began before J cut her off.

"While I do know why Dr Cameron needs to speak with you so unless you are fine with her seeing my punishment then how about we wait for a few minutes." J said apologetically.

"Are you ashamed of getting punished J? How about you kneel under my desk and that will be the beginning of your punishment while Allison is talking to me?" Cuddy said smirking when J bowed his head and got under her desk.

"Allison you can come in J said you needed to talk with me." Cuddy said loudly enough that Cameron could hear her outside the door before she slid her chair under the desk so J could start eating her out.

"Where did J go? There is only one way in and out of this office." Cameron asked confused at not seeing J.

"Oh he is, ooh, crap sorry, he is cleaning my closet, mmm." Cuddy moaned out.

"Really Cuddy I have known you for a few years and always known you are a dominant which is why you and House did not work out. Let me guess J is under your desk isn't he?" Cameron said smirking at Cuddy's look of surprise at her figuring it out.

"How did you guess? How did you know that it was due to my dominating nature that House and I did not work out?" Cuddy asked while moaning.

"Well once I got drunk and wound up at House's home and he let me in so long as he could take me. As I was so drunk I agreed not expecting for him to strip me right outside his door and leaving my clothes out on his porch. As soon as I was stripped he shoved me to my knees and forced his cock down my throat which I took willgf` ngly. After he came down my throat he pulled me roughly to my feet before throwing me on his bed and spreading me spread eagle before tying me that way. He then used me until I passed out and then some I believe. The next morning he called Wilson and they both used me when I barely woke up. When I finally was able to convince him and Wilson to use my lower holes I asked if once they came I could top. That is when he told me about you and him." Cameron said smirking at Cuddy's look of shock.

"Wow so you're a dominant like myself?" Cuddy asked shocked.

"Well kind of I enjoy being dominated but I also like to dominate on occasion." Cameron Said.


	5. The Blinded Flyer

The Blinded Flyer.

 **To begin I got the idea from the movie 23 Blast but decided to put a Harry Potter spin on it. Takes place in third year.**

What no one expected was that a dementor if given enough exposure from numerous it can take one's weakest part from them. People did not realize this because most often the weakest part of criminals was their minds which became more shattered then ever and sometimes even losing them. Others still it was their hearing or another sense but these were always counted as due to age but never from Dementor exposure.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing in my Hospital wing again!" Madam Pomfrey asked angrily she had just seen him the previous day because of a potions accident.

"Poppy I think it would be best if I explained." Dumbledore said as he walked into the wing behind Harry and the rest of the quidditch team.

"Well then out with it." Madam Pomfrey said irritably.

"Well it would seem that the dementors were able to get onto the quidditch pitch in the middle of the game and all surrounded Mr. Potter here and caused him to fall from his broom." Dumbledore started before Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

"So he fell and broke a bone again I take it?" MP said going over to her medicine cabinit.

"No that is not what happened Poppy he was just perhaps five feet from the ground. When he fell from the broom he started saying he could not see at all." Dumbledore stated angry he had been cut off.

"Did you give him chocolate?" MP asked rolling her eyes at Dumbledore's anger.

"Of course we did Poppy do you think us imbeciles?" Dumbledore asked as his voice rose.

"I'll run a few tests." MP said deciding to try to avoid argument.


	6. Harry Potter King of PrideRock Challenge

**Harry Potter King of Pride Rock Challenge:**

This idea stems from my recent obsession with Lions especially the Lion King and my long term love for Harry Potter.

 **Requirements:**

-Harry has to go to Africa and join the Pride Landers

\- Harry Has to be a long lived Large Cat, does not have to be a Lion, but being a lion would probably be easiest

-Harry has to be able to still be able to return to Magical England if required

-Harry must become a dominant member of society

-Harry must have been betrayed causing him to leave magical England

-Harry must protect the Pride from some sort of danger.

-Must take place in Lion King world

 **Forbidden:**

-Slash pairing

-Weak Harry as an animal or as a human

-Everyone being good in Magical England

 **Recomended:**

-Harry Growing up with Simba and helping Simba overthrow Scar, and watching Simba die in the battle thus allowing Harry to become the King of Pride Rock

-Takes place post Final Battle


End file.
